¿Por que soy tan diferente?
by Fairy servent
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.  FAIRY LEVIATHAN ES RECONOCIDA POR TODOS COMO UNA DE LOS REPLOIDS MÁS FURTES, PERO LAS DUDAS LA ACECHAN CUANDO SE DA CUENTA DE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE SUS HERMANOS Y ELLA.EN ESTA HISTORIA SE REVELARA SU PASADO  SEGUN YO JE
1. diferencias

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy con mi primer fic y e decidido hacerlo de megaman de mi personaje favorito este es solo un pequeño prologo para ver si les gusta la idea jejeje

Bueno aquí esta…

Como una de los guardianes de X-sama soy reconocida por todos como una de los más fuertes pero…

No puedo evitar sentirme inferior a mis hermanos. En cada sesión de entrenamiento que tenemos siempre soy la primera en agotarse mientras que ellos aguantan mucho más que yo… Es desesperante. Mi único talento verdadero es el de ser una gran hacker y navegadora, pero a la hora del combate físico no soy nada especial en exceso, hay veces en que me siento alejada de ellos…

Valla Fairy parece que he vuelto a ganar ¿Cuantos llevo? ¿ 11 seguidas? Jejejejeje- Me dice mi hermano, reconocido por su mal genio, en tono burlón

!Ya cállate ¡! todavía no acabo contigo¡- Grito arrojándole grandes trozos de hielo que el derrite con una bola de fuego- !Demonios¡

Ya Fairy tu con tus cálculos deberías saber que no tienes oportunidad ya ríndete

Lo miro en el fondo sé que es verdad… esto es tan humillante

Oigan ya es hora de irnos tenemos que dejar entrenar a los cadetes- nos grita Hurpia des debajo de la plataforma-

Te salvaste por la campana – Yo lo miro con enojo- Mañana terminaremos – Dijo mientras descendía del campo

Si –Respondo tratando de disimular el dolor que atormenta mi cuerpo y mi orgullo y trato de bajar sin caerme al suelo

Otra derrota, y lo único que puedo hacer es preguntarme…

¿Por que soy tan diferente?-

Parece que está muy deprimida- Dice un reploid de armadura azul mirando, A través de una cámara, a la general de la armada Mekai tratando de caminar.

Si, nunca la había visto así… - Responde una joven rubia de no más de 13 años con una bata de científico adornada por Un broche que la identificaba como miembro del parlamento de la enorme ciudadela de Neo Arcadia

No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella- Responde el reploid mirándola con un aire de dulzura y… ¿Nostalgia?

No me sorprende, después de todo eres algo parecido a su padre- Dice la joven sonriendo

Si ellos son como mis hijos, pero ella es especial y tu eres la unica que sabe el ¿Por qué?...¿Qué crees que podría hacer para hacerla sentir mejor?- dice el reploid con aire pensativo

Yo creo que… tendrías que…-dice la rubia dudan si sacar el tema o no

¿" Tendría que" Qué?-dice el replid con interés

La joven suspira y mira al reploid a los ojo – creo que tendrías que llevarla a "ese lugar" a conocerla a "ella"

Temí que me respondieras eso- dijo el mirando a la pantalla ahora vacia, meditando

Sabias que lo tendrías que hacer algún día, y creo que este es un buen momento- dijo ella tratando de alentar al reploid a dar ese paso que por tantos años había evitado

Si supongo que tienes razón… lo hare quisiera lograr que ella apreciara esa parte de ella que me trae tan bellos y nostálgicos recuerdos.- dice convencido

Notas del autor: ¿y? ¿Qué les parece? Se que no soy muy bueno escribiendo pero espero que me tengan paciencia.

Espero renews para saber si quieren que las siga o no

CHAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. siento

ESTOY DEVUELTA CARIÑOOOOOOO!

Jeje quiero agradecer a Silerius y a Hiyori Mei por sus comentarios me hace feliz saber que al menos dos personas se interesan en esta historia :3(Por cierto ley sus historias y las sigo con mucho entusiasmo ¡DE VERAS!

Siento haver tardado tanto pero no me llegaba la inspiración

AHORA SIN MÁS, LA CONTI

- Debe descansar por un par de días para recuperarse por completo. -Dice la reploid enfermera haciéndole un vendaje en el brazo que presentaba una quemadura sobre la cual ya estaba actuando el sistema de auto reparación de la reploid azul. – Le recomiendo que se bañe en agua fría para que su temperatura descienda.-

-Gracias, lo hare… - Dijo leviatán con la mirada baja.

-¿¡Que dijo!- Dijo la enfermera con los ojos como platos.

-UO_O Que lo hare ¿Cuál es el problema? –Dijo la guardiana sorprendida por la reacción.

-Que usted es conocida por nunca seguir nuestras indicaciones.- Dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

-¬¬ Hare como que no escuche eso. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se dirigía a la puerta.- Gracias de nuevo.

Fairy salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar su adolorido cuerpo .

_**- Rayos no pensé que **_**Fefnir**_** me haría tanto daño.-**_Pensó tratando de suprimir el dolor que le generaban sus músculos al gritar por un descanso.- _**¿Y él? Debe estar tratando inútilmente de ligar con alguna navegante o presumiendo de su victoria.**_

Los repliods que la veían acercarse se apartaban al notar las llamas de ira que la rodeaban, ya más de uno había lamentado el tropezarse con la peli azul en esa clase de momentos, y nadie quería tener que pasar por la sala de urgencias.

No muy lejos de allí un temeroso reploid azul caminaba lentamente hacia la misma habitación seguido por una joven rubia que se veía algo molesta. ( O_O ¿Es raro verla molesta no?)

-¿Quieres dejar de poner excusas? Tienes más de 150 años has enfrentado a cientos de enemigos ¿y te acobardas tanto por esto?- Dijo la chica ya algo molesta por la actitud del reploid mientras que el otro se sentía como un niño regañado y asustado ante el reto de su madre.

-Sabes que es muy diferente es cierto que he vivido muchas cosas pero este es un tema… ¿cómo decirlo...?¿muy humano?- Dijo el reploid tratando de excusarse.- No sé cómo podría reaccionar.

-¿Reaccionar? ¿cómo crees que podría reaccio…? ¿¡OYE QUE HACES!-Grito al ser arrastrada por el reploid a otro pasillo cuando estaban solo a metros de su destino

-¡Mira por el pasillo y veras a que le tengo miedo!T_T- Dijo el reploid muy asustado

-¿Qué? –Dijo la joven asomándose por el pasillo, entonces la vio… la reploid que cualquiera clasificaría como hermosa estaba hecha una furia sacudiendo por el aire a un pobre androide que se había atrevido a volcarle encima a una bebida al chocar con ella- UUO_O Tal vez puedas esperar hasta un poco.

-¡Es increíble lo mucho que se parece a "ella" cuando se enoja! ¡ Me dan más miedo que un montos de mavericks armados, teniendo que defenderme con balas de pintura!

-TTTTT_TTTTTT ¡LEVIATHAN-SAMA POR FAVOR PERDOMNEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Decía el pobre que se había atrevido a cruzarse con la guardiana en un mal día.

Unas pocas horas después de haber dejado al pobre reploid en la enfermería luego de haberlo dejado fuera de combate, sin poder evitar sentirse apenada por el espectáculo que había montado en pleno palacio de Neo Arcadia, volvió a su habitación para refrescarse en la gran piscina que ocupaba gran parte de ella obedeciendo la indicación de la enfermera, no es que le molestara eso claro, después de todo estaba en el ambiente para el que fue creada y se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar.

_**-Vaya necesitaba esto.**_ –Peso mientras se hundía en la piscina hasta llegar al fondo y acostarse en el mármol blanco. Pero a pesar de estar muy a gusto seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera: con el orgullo golpeado y muy reducido. – _**Me pregunto… porque soy tan diferente a ellos. Se supone que todos fuimos creados a partir de X-sama, sin embargo… ellos son más fuertes que yo y eso es más importante que ser un poco más inteligente, **_**Fefnir**_** es un idiota y aun así es capaz de derrotarme. **_**Harpuia**_** y Phantom son tan o más fuertes que **_**Fefnir**_**. Yo soy la única que no está a la altura…**_

En ese momento hoyo como alguien tocaba la puerta, decidió ignorarlo pero luego de la cuarta vez que llamaron decidió contestar, preparándose para gritarle a aquél que estuviera molestando cuando intentaba tranquilizarse.

-¡OYE IDIOTA QUIERES DEJAR DE MOLES…!- Ella se detuvo al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, era El, esa persona que quería como si fuera su padre- ¡X-Sama!

-Discúlpame por molestarte Levy.-Dijo el insultado algo nervioso.- Solo pasaba porque me entere que estabas un poco irritada y quería saber la razón.

-No, no me molesta X-sama, es solo que no me esperaba que fuera usted.- Dijo ella muy apenada por el recibimiento que le había dado.- Y ¿Porque dice que estoy irritada?

-Pues porque mandaste a un guardia a la enfermería solo por tropezar contigo. UU-_- -Dijo el reploid legendario

-Así que se entero.- Dijo la joven bajando la mirada mientras se ponía algo roja.- No es nada importante no se preocupe.

-Fairy dímelo, puedo ver que algo te está molestando desde hace días, lo he notado en tus entrenamientos.- Dijo el tratando de sonar comprensivo.-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Es que…-Dudo ella. No savia se decirle la verdad o no, pues decírselo equivalía a admitir algo que mataría lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Pero por otro lado tal vez eso la animaría un poco.- De acuerdo, pase y le contare.

Leviatán se aparto de la puerta y permitió pasar a X que quedo sorprendido al ver el orden en el cual la joven mantenía su habitación, había visto los cuartos de sus otros hijos y en ellos veía muchas cosas por todo el suelo de manera que él no entendía como lograban caminar entre tanta basura, pero ella mantenía todo limpio y ordenado.

Ambos se sentaron a un costado de la piscina y luego de unos minutos ella empezó a hablar no muy alto, más bien como en un susurro.

-Lo que sucede es que… yo no …no puedo estar a… a la altura de los chicos- dijo ella bajando la cabeza- siento…como si fuera totalmente diferente a ellos, como si fuera la oveja negra del grupo…el eslabón mas débil.

-Fairy escúchame. –Dijo este mientras la rodeaba con el brazo para tratar de consolarla, lo preocupaba verla en ese estado, nunca la había visto así.- Tú no eres débil en lo mas mínimo eres muy habilidosa, analítica e inteligente y esas son virtudes que no debes menospreciar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.- Dijo sintiéndose un poco más animada mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al reploide que la abrazaba.-Gracias

-No hay porque.- Dijo este mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de atravesarla.- Sin embargo… Si quieres saber la razón por la cual te sientes así entonces ven conmigo mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana pero te advierto que si lo haces, todas tus creencias se modificaran drásticamente. Pero si estas lista y quieres saber la razón te estaré esperando. – Luego de terminar de hablar X salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a una Fairy muy confundida, ¿La razón por la cual se siente diferente? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Por qué lo dijo de una forma tan repentina?

-¡Espere X-Sama!- Dijo ella saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie.- ¿Dónde se metió? AAHHHHHHH ODIO CUANDO HACEN ESO PHAMTOM HACE LO MISMO, DICE ALGO ENIGMATICO Y LUEGO DESAPARECE, ESO ME SACA DE QUISIO Ò_Ó

En la sala del trono una rubia caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras leía distraídamente unos documentos mientras esperaba la vuelta de aquel que ocupaba ese lugar. Entonces oyó un sonido de que la puerta se habría y vio entrar al reploid azul.

-¿Y? ¿Se lo dijiste?- Dijo ella esperanzada

-No, quiero que se recupere antes de hacerlo, mañana por la mañana la llevare a "Ese lugar" es mejor que la vea directamente ya que puede que no me crea.- Dijo el reploid sonriendo, pero noto que la rubia lo miraba con un pequeño tic en el ojo.- UO_O No me mires así es solo que creo que tiene más sentido decírselo allí, al fin y al cabo todo empezó allí.-

-Si, supongo que tienes razón… mañana será un gran día.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si- Respondió el mientras se sentaba en su lugar esperando que llegara ese día que tanto esperaba… y temía

UFFF ya termine jejeje

Ya son las 2:30 am, no se porque siempre me agarra la inspiración tan tarde jejeje

Bueno espero que les guste Silerius, Hiyori Mei espero contis de ustedes también y espero que les guste.

(Por cierto este fic es Xx¿?, NO XxLeviathan NO SE EQUIVOQUEN)


	3. Ruinas

Bueno aquí está la conti después de tanto tiempo, perdón por la tardanza pero no estaba inspirado^^UUU gracias a dragon titanico, Silerius, y a Hiyori Mei por sus comentarios

Ok, empecemos

Ruinas

Otro día en Neo Arcadia y los Shitteno se preparaban para entrenar, pero la miembro femenina del grupo no se presentaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Donde está Fairy?- Decía Fenfhir irritado por la demora de su hermana- Seguro que no quiere perder y por eso no vino JAJAJAJA-

- En realidad fue situada por X-sama por razones que desconozco – Dijo Phantom fríamente mientras bloqueaba la espada de su hermano de jade con su kunai

- me preguntó ¿Para qué? ¿Sera una misión secreta?- preguntó Hurpia mientras se elevaba para esquivar los lanzamientos de kunai de su hermano

-Eso no nos incube lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos para cualquier emergencia que pueda surgir-

- Tranquilízate un poco Phantom no ha habido problemas en meces trata de relajarte- decía el señor del fuego mientras disparaba a unos blancos con su cañón "Gomorra"

- Sigue con esa actitud y un día un maverick te hará pedazos algún día y espero estar allí – Dijo hurpia con una sonrisa en el rostro – Phantom tiene razón hay que estar preparados-

- Ustedes son demasiado serios solo espero que lo que sea que tenga que hacer Fairy no sea más divertido que esto- dijo Fenfir, con cara de aburrimiento mientras jalaba nuevamente del gatillo de su cañón destruyendo al pequeño androide de practica…

Una joven de armadura azul se dirigía rápidamente a la sala del trono con cara de disgusto, su despertador no había sonado por lo que apenas pudo arreglarse y tenía el cabello algo despeinado y no había desayunado.

Pero incluso con esa apariencia seguía atrayendo las miradas de los que andaban por el pasillo ya sea por su belleza o por su atractivo traje, esto normalmente no la molestaba, le gustaba que los demás la admiraran, pero en ese momento no hacía más que empeorar su humor, pobre de aquel que se tropiece con ella en ese momento…

En la sala del trono se encontraba el bombardero azul caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso e intranquilo

-¡¿QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE? !Compórtate como el hunter que eres¡- decía la rubia ya harta de la lamentable actitud de aquel "HEROE"-

-Lo lamento es que no puedo evitarlo Ciel - Dijo el muy apenado

-Solo tranquilízate ella ya debe estar por llegar-dijo la rubia para luego coger sus papeles y dirigirse a la salida- Bueno luego me cuentas como te fue.

-¿Qué? ¿ya te vas? – dijo el reploid desesperado

-claro tengo que trabajar este broche no es solo un adorno, el consejo está muy inquieto últimamente y no puedo seguir ausentándome. Nos vemos ^^- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro-

-ESPERAAA NO ME DEJES SOLO EN ESTOOO T_T – Suplico desesperado pero la joven ya se había ido – Bueno supongo que ya no tengo opción –luego se sentó a esperar a Fairy-

...

Luego de unos minutos ella llego, se había detenido a arreglar un poco su peinado y se puso su casco, busco a su maestro con los ojos y lo encontró dormitando en su majestoso haciento.

-(¡Para que hace que venga temprano si después se echa a dormir!)- Pensó irritada mientras se acercaba al trono con una sonrisa de tiburón, se acerco a su oído y…- ¡DESPIERTE X-SAMAAAAA¡

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito el nombrado mientras saltaba de el sitio donde había estado descansando- ¡¿QUE SUSEDE?OoO

-Nada solo lo saludaba- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Mmmm… MUY GRACIOSA¬¬ (_esto me suena a deyabù)_ - Dijo mientras recordaba a cierta reploid despertándolo de manera parecida hace mucho tiempo- De acuerdo veo que decidiste venir-Dijo poniéndose muy serio- ¿Estas segura de que no te arrepentirás?

-Tu dijiste que me dirías la razón por la que me siento diferente y no me iré hasta que me lo digas-Respondió ella con cierta emoción en su voz

-De acuerdo, pero antes de hablar de eso debemos ir a un lugar- Dijo mientras tomaba un par de túnicas – Toma esto tenemos que recorrer un buen trecho-

Ella tomo la prenda y dudo un segundo, luego se puso la túnica y ambos salieron del lugar hacia la sala del trans saber

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Fairy al verse en una zona muy desolada y alejada de Neo Arcadia.-

-Estamos a 200km de Neo Arcadia en el área HB1…- Dijo el reploid a su lado muy serio-¿Sabes que había en este lugar?-

-Si no me equivoco es la parte más antigua de neo arcadia fue atacada y destruida por mecaloides que se volvieron locos – Dijo ella tratando de recordar la escaza información de esa área – Si no me equivoco este lugar esta clausurado y nadie puede entrar ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

-Estamos volviendo atrás, al comienzo de todo…sígueme- Dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento.

Ella lo siguió en silencio y observando los alrededores, luego de un tiempo el paisaje cambio de edificios semi-derrumbados a una zona mas desierta, ya no había ruinas, solo algunas grietas en el suelo pero se notaba que se había trabajado en ese lugar y habían recogido los escombros

-¿Donde estamos? –

-Estamos acercándonos a el antiguo centro de Old Arcadia – Supongo que sabes que en realidad fue aquí donde los comenzaron a crear a ustedes, pero no hay mucha más información y los planos de la ciudad se perdieron hace tiempo pero… todavía lo recuerdo-Dijo el perdiéndose por un segundo en sus recuerdos-¿Sabes quién los creo a ustedes?

-Si no me equivoco fue la abuela de Ciel que era la jefa de científicos- Respondió ella tratando de recordar esos viejos reportes que había leído hace mucho tiempo en la base de datos de Neo Arcadia- Pero no hay muchos más detalles, solo que fuimos creados de su ADN al que alteraron para darnos nuestras habilidades especiales-

-Si, ese es el reporte oficial pero…no fue la predecesora de Ciel la que los desarrollo a ustedes- Dijo seriamente-

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella a desconcertada- ¿Quien entonces?

-Fue una reploid, la jefa del departamento de investigación, y fue una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida- Respondió- Se llamaba Alia, la conocí después de la guerra Repliforce, era mi navegadora, fue mi mejor amiga-

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué no aparece en los archivos?-

-Todo a su debido tiempo... ya llegamos- Dijo el

La joven vio hacia adelante y vio una gran cantidad de tumbas cada una con un nombre-

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunto ella con temor en su voz

-Este es el lugar en donde descansan los espíritus y los ideales de los Maverick Hunters originales –Dijo el mecánicamente pero luego su voz se lleno de tristeza- De mis compañeros… de mis amigos… de la mujer que ame…

Bueno aquí termino por ahora, espero que les guste y quiero ver las continuaciones de sus historias dragon titanico Silerius, y Hiyori Mei que tengo mucha curiosidad.^^

Espero que les este gustando y que disfruten al leerlo pronto tal vez comience nuevas historias.

Nos vemos luego ¡DE VERAS!

PD: Dejen reviews o amenazas. ^^UUU

PD2: Ya nombre a todos para evitar confuciones (me di cuenta que no se sabia si la joven era Cial o Alia)lamento qe mi escritura sea confusa) ^^UUU


	4. RECUERDOS, CONFIANZA Y FUTURO

**Recuerdos**

¿Qué?- Pregunto Fairy sorprendida y tratando de asimilar la información que acababa. de recibir- NO ENTIENDO ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUÈ ELLA NO APARECE EN LOS REGISTROS? Y ¿QUÈ TIENE QUE VER ESTO CONMIGO?.

Tranquila – Respondió el tranquilamente – Siéntate tengo que contarte muchas cosas- déjame ver… creo que debería contarte desde que la conocí.

_Flashback._

3 meses después de la guerra repliforce.

X caminaba por la base hunter, tenía la cabeza baja y parecía deprimido. Después de la traición de Douglas se sentía decaído, después de todo no solo había acabado con aquel que creía que era su amigo, sino que había terminado con a vida de numerosos reploids. Pero todavía faltaba la frutilla de la torta. Luego de la traición de su navegador, X había decidido que no tendría nuevos navegadores, lamentablemente signas lo convenció cuando le dijo que si no aceptaba una navegadora, lo pondría a limpiar los baños.

Maldito signas, dos meces aquí y ya me da órdenes- Decía x molesto mientras se acercaba al centro de mando- no me interesa, no volveré a equivocarme, no importa como sea mi nuevo navegador no dirigiré la pa…

Entonces x se quedo tieso en ese momento en la terminal que hasta entonces estaba bacía se hallaba una reploid rubia y de armadura rosa y blanca, x se quedo ahí parado con la boca semiabierta hasta que una mano se lo agarro de hombro

Y x? ¿Qué te parece tu nueva navegadora? –Le dijo Signas por la espalda sonriendo- ¿ya te presentaste?-

No, yo no voy a… - pero signas lo empujo hacia adelante inesperadamente lo que provoco que x tropezara y callera sobre la reploid- Oye eso me dolió signas – Entonces x se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su navegadora que estaba algo desorientada por el golpe- Lo siento mucho de verdad – Se disculpo x mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

No pasa nada estoy bien, no te matare solo porque hoy es mi primer día- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, que después cambio a una mirada como la de un animal mirando a su presa- pero no vuelvas a hacerlo –

O- -k – Respondió x asustado-

Ahora ¿Podría saber el nombre de quien me arrollo?

Ss-oy –

X, se llama x, Alia – Respondió signas mientras caminaba hacia ellos- El es el hunter a quien asistirás en las misiones-

¿Tú eres x? –Dijo ella sorprendida- Me imaginaba a alguien, no sé , mas alto-comento ella.

¿Gracias? –Respondió x ofendido- Pues yo…

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar y antes de que x pudiera reaccionar Alia ya estaba en su terminal presionando botones a toda velocidad

Un ataque maverick en el distrito comercial, unos mecaliodes están atacando a en una galería, recomiendo que avances con cuidado – Dijo la navegadora seriamente, luego lo miro sonriendo- y no te tropieces-

X respondió sonriendo de igual manera y respondió

No lo haré, estaré allí en unos minutos- Luego de decir esto salió de la habitación a la sala de tele transportación…

_Fin del flashback_

Esa fue la primera misión que tuve con ella como navegadora, y entonces supe que no podría tener a una mejor persona cuidándome la espalda, y que estuviera cuando necesitaba a alguien que me hiciera entrar en razón- Dijo x con una sonrisa- Pero aun así éramos solo compañeros de trabajo, podíamos compartir un café pero nuestra relación no era muy profunda… pero todo cambio cuando un ex – compañero de Alia llamado Gate que fue infectado con el virus Zero y se volvió loco, el había sido su mejor amigo o incluso más que eso, pero ella tuvo que traicionarlo y eso la hiso sentir muy culpable por lo que había hecho, ese hecho me permitió acercarme mas a ella, me convertí en aquel que le ofrecía su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse, ella siempre era fría y calculadora pero el ver a su viejo amigo convertido en un monstruo provoco que su orgullo se partiera y tuvo que hacer eso que nunca nadie le había visto hacer…-

¿Qué?- Pregunto Fairy intrigada-

Llorar-

_Flashback_

X corría por los pasillos de la base hunter sin su armadura y con vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo, buscando a su navegadora, aquella joven que le había salvado la vida tantas veces y la cual luego de su ultima misión, que termino con Gate en coma, había desaparecido. Nadie sabía dónde estaba y el la buscaba por todos lados.

!Demonios ¡ ¿Alia donde estas?- Entonces su comunicador lo llamo-¿ Zero la encontraste?- Pregunto el esperanzado-

No, no está en el laboratorio ni en la sala de prácticas ni en las barracas de las navegadoras. Es obvio que ella no quiere que la encuentre- Respondió Zero desde el otro lado del comunicador

Rayos, ella está muy afectada por lo de Gate y yo fui quien provoco que el terminara así ¿Dónde se puede haber metido?

Escucha no fue tu culpa, el estaba loco y tu hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, se que Alia lo entenderá lo que debes hacer es buscarla e intentar demostrarle que lo lamentas, pero usa la cabeza, estamos pensando en los logares en los que nosotros iríamos si no quisiéramos que nos encontraran, trata de pensar ¿a donde irías si fueras alía y no quisieras que te encontraran?-

Si fuera alia…?- Entonces x supo a donde tenía que ir- ZERO ERES UN GENIO

* * *

Ella se encontraba allí, en el último lugar donde esperarías encontrarla !UN CENTRO COMERCIAL ¡ ella estaba sentada en un banco con varias bolsas a su alrededor , pero se notaba que estaba destrozada, tenía la mirada perdida e incluso no pudo darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que el hablo

¿Puedo sentarme? – Pegunto x, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que decidió sentarse – Alia…- Pero la rubia seguía sin responder- Alia escúchame, lamento haber tenido que pelear con Gate pero…. No tenia opción, lo lamento de verdad…

Al no recibir respuesta, el bajo la mirada y pensó que ella no quería hablarle al creerlo el culpable. Entonces se levanto y trato de irse. Pero algo le tomo el brazo.

No…- Le escucho decir casi en un susurro- Por favor…

El la vio por un segundo y luego se sentó y luego se sorprendió al ver que ella se acomodo contra su pecho y algo comenzó a humedecerle la camisa que llevaba puesta, entonces el la rodeo con sus brazos y la abraso.

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de eso ella se volvió una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, se volvió mi mejor amiga, hasta que luego de un tiempo empecé a sentir algo mas por ella y luego de una broma de navidad que involucro a Zero y un muérdago, se convirtió en la mujer de mi vida, y fui muy feliz siempre que ella estuvo a mi lado. ella me ayudo a crear Neo Arcadia, y más importante me ayudo a crearlos a ustedes -dijo x con una cara que reflejaba nostalgia ante esos recuerdos, pero su rostro luego reflejo mucha tristeza- pero yo no pude protegerla-

¿protegerla?¿qué le sucedió?-

Un reploid asesino ataco el laboratorio y ella y mi compañero Axl murieron tratando de detenerlo… yo estaba en una misión y cuando volví… ya era tarde.-

Lo lamento mucho – dijo fairy mientras abrazaba a su "padre" tratando de consolarlo

Seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿qué tiene que ver esto contigo verdad?- pregunto x para luego seguir relatando

_Flashback_

X caminaba sonriente por el pasillo de la antigua base hunter que ahora era el principal centro de investigación de Neo Arcadia, en su mano llevaba una canasta con algo de comida, ya era tarde y como siempre su "chica" se había quedado trabajando cuando todos ya se habían ido. Entro a la sala de desarrollo del mas nuevo e importante proyecto de la actualidad: LOS 4 GUARDIANES, 4 nuevos reploids que se estaban desarrollando para poder proteger los distintos ambientes del planeta. Ella estaba sentada en una silla tecleando en una computadora totalmente absorta en si trabajo, el se acerco a ella y la tomo de la barbilla y la beso tomándola por sorpresa.

!X¡ !TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO¡ ESTE TRABAJO ES MUY DELICADO- Dijo ella molesta

jaja Alia tranquilízate, por cierto ¿no te olvidas de algo?- Dijo el simulando estar ofendido-

¿olvidar?- Repitió ella, para luego abrir los ojos como platos- HOY ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO, LO OLVIDE, LO SIENTO MUCHO

No pasa nada, se que este proyecto te emociona mucho y que es muy importante, pero debes relajarte un poco, por eso traje esto- Dijo X mostrándole la canastita

No sé cómo alguien tan bueno como tu puede estar con alguien como yo-

Si, es raro que yo siendo el hombre tenga que ser el que recuerda el aniversario- Dijo el divertido.

Lo siento-Respondió apenada- Pero mira los proyectos Sage, Fenfir y Phantom ya tienen desarrollados su DNA y ya e establecido sus características elementales solo me falta el del proyecto leviatán pero todavía no altero tu ADN- Dijo mostrándole la pantalla-

Es increíble

Siiii, pero ,como dijiste, necesito relajarme- Dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a X y este dejaba la canasta y comenzaba a besarla, lo que no notaron fue que entre sus movimientos apretaron un botón es la computadora que altero al proyecto Leviatan

Iniciando mescla del DNA X con individuo de muestra

A la mañana siguiente Alia estaba tomando una taza de café con x cuando una de sus ayudantes una joven científica rubia que vestía de rosa, llego corriendo

!Dra. Alia¡-Dijo ella al llegar donde su superior

¿Que sucede liza?- Pregunto Alia

!Algo le paso al proyecto leviatán-

¿QUÈ?-Pregunto Alia tirando la tasa y corriendo hacia el laboratorio mas rápido de lo que X y la ayudante pudieron reaccionar

¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto X a Liza mientras corrían hacia el laboratorio

Alguien presiono un comando erróneo en la computadora y su DNA se mesclo con el de un segundo individuo- Respondió

¿Con el de quien?- Pregunto x

!CON EL MIOOOOO¡- Escucharon a Alia gritar desde la habitación

_Fin del flashback_

¿Entiendes ahora?- Termino x mirando a Fairy que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos tratando de comprender todo lo que acababa de escuchar- Es por eso que eres diferente, esa es la razón por la que te diferencias de tus hermanos, por eso eres tan analítica y tienes tanta habilidad como hacker, es porque esas son las habilidades que obtuviste al mezclarse mi ADN con el de Alia y de esa unión naciste tu. Y si todavía te queda alguna duda ¿Por qué crees que eres la única chica de los 4 GUARDIANES?

Entonces ella no solo me creo sino que…-

Es parte de ti- dijo x terminando la oración- Pero no te equivoques, el que seas diferente no quiere decir que seas mas débil, todo lo contrario, tienes habilidades que tus hermanos no poseen-

Gracias- Dijo Fairy sintiendo una alegría que no alcanzaba a comprender- Pero ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-

Ella me lo pidió – Respondió X – Me dijo que no quería que te sintieras diferente de tus hermanos, y también porque ella sabía lo que le puede pasar a aquellos que se sienten superiores al resto, ella vio a su mejor amigo aniquilado por su ambición que fue alimentada por su sensación de superioridad y que lo llevo a su destrucción-

Ya veo, gracias por contarme. – Dijo Fairy mientras abrasaba a su padre y soltaba dos lagrimas

Mi niña, tu eres lo único que evito que enloqueciera cuando Alia murió, por eso quiero que no olvides que, si, eres diferente pero eso es lo que te hace única- Dijo X mientras abrasaba a su hija y la hacía sentir la mas especial del mundo

Cuéntame más por favor- le pidió como si fuera una niña pequeña

* * *

FAIRY POR FAVOR ME RINDOOO- gritaba Fefnir mientras trataba desesperadamente de evitar las estacas de hielo de su hermana

!TE ENCEÑARE A NO COQUETEAR CON MIS NAVEGADORAS MIENTRAS TRABAJAN ! VEN ACA¡- Gritaba Fairy mientras atacaba a su hermano sin parar

Valla parece que está muy motivada hoy- Dijo Ciel mientras miraba la escena del campo de entrenamiento-

Si eso parece- Dijo X mientras sonreía- Sin duda es igual a ella

Parece que recupero su confianza, ehh mejor me voy a preparar la enfermería, nos vemos luego- Y dicho esto abandono la habitación

X permaneció en silencio pero luego de unos segundos hablo

Sin duda se parece mucho a ti

Entonces la habitación se ilumino y apareció una pequeña ente luminosa color rosa que hablo al supremo dirigente de Neo Arcadia

Si, es demasiado linda para haber salid solo de tu ADN- Dijo la luz mientras tomaba la forma de la joven reploid científica

Si también es igual de gruñona- Dijo el sonriendo ante la cara de enojo de Alia- Pero si, es tan hermosa como tu- Respondió X mientras se acercaba a la joven y la beso

Cuando se separaron la joven se volvió a transformar

Y pensar que todo paso por un error-

Si fue por un error, es el mejor error que he cometido en mi vida- Respondió x mientras miraba a su amada desaparecer- Pronto los jóvenes de esta era tomaran el deber de proteger el mundo y, entonces podremos estar juntos para siempre

_FIN_

Bueno al fin termine esta historia espero que les allá gustado más que a mí porque me parece que me quedo medio feoo pero bue lo dejo a su juicio.

Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia y más aun a los que la leyeron desde el primer dia y me tuvieron la paciencia con mi impuntualidad especialmente a Hiyori Mei y a Silerius por ser los primeros en leerla

Bueno sigo leyendo sus fics y espero que lean los míos por malos que sean DE VERAS


End file.
